Enhanced Musicianship
The ability to possess enhanced musical capabilities. Capabilities The users possess enhanced skills in musicianship. This could be in playing an instrument, singing, understanding notes, and cues, etc. Associations * Music Empowerment * Music Manipulation * Musical Intuition * Performance Art Intuition Limitations * May depend on the instrument and/or the user's preferences. * May still require lessons and practice. Known Users Known Objects * Pick of Destiny (Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny) Gallery Devil Tenacious D.jpg|The Devil (Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny) is skilled with a number of rocking tools, including singing, drums and electric guitar. Todd Ingram Scott Pilgrim movie.jpg|Combining his bass playing with his vegan powers, Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) can send out powerful shockwaves. Evil Ex's 5 and 6 Scott Pilgrim.jpg|The Katayanagi Twins (Scott Pilgrim) uses their magical keyboard to summon twin dragons to attack the opposing band. Minstrel Batman.jpg|The Minstrel (Batman 60s series) was an electronic genius which was in fact a logical pursuit for someone who was also highly talented in music since both music and electronic energy are transmitted in waves. Robot Devil Fiddle.gif|The Robot Devil (Futurama) is able to masterfully play three bows on a solid-gold fiddle at once. Jagged Stone Miraculous Ladybug.png|As a world-famous rockstar, Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug) has a natural talent for music... Guitar Villain Miraculous Ladybug.png|...a skill carried over in his akumatized persona Guitar Villain. Greg Universe Steven Universe.jpg|Having once been a rock and roll one-man band, Greg Universe (Steven Universe) is adept in the use of multiple instruments... Steven Universe Ukelele.png|...a skill carried on in his son, Steven Universe. Devil Went Down to Georgia.jpg|The Devil (Devil Went Down to Georgia) makes bets with fiddlers on their skill, winning their souls should he win. Devil Went Down to Georgia_1.jpg|Johnny (Devil Went Down to Georgia) is so skilled on the violin that he beat the Devil in a fiddling contest, winning a fiddle of gold in the process. Ninja Brian Ninja Sex Party.png|Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) is proficient in a number of instruments, and able to play the piano, pan-flute, maracas and a gong all at the same time. Crash and The Boys.png|Crash and the Boys' (Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life) are an incredibly talented band... Crash and The Boys 2.jpg|...Their opening number, I Am So Sad. I Am So Very Very Sad, was so fast it only lasts 0.4 seconds... Crash and The Boys 3.jpg|...and their last song, Last Song Kills Audience knocked out entire crowd into a 20-30 minute black-out sessions. Todd Ingram.jpg|Combining his incredible bass playing with his vegan powers, Todd Ingram (Scott Pilgrim: The Infinite Sadness) can send out powerful shockwaves. Musician H.png|Musician (Valkyrie Crusade) is a so skilled musician that she is loved even by the god of music himself. Bodi rock dog.png|Bodi (Rock Dog) is a talented guitar play, even at a beginner's level, after being taught by Angus, he was able to save Snow Mountain and become co-guitarist of his band. Angus rock dog.png|Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) is a famous rock legend that specializes in rock music. Darma rock dog.png|Darma (Rock Dog) Germur_rock_dog.png|Germur (Rock Dog) Fleetwood rock dog.png|Fleetwood Yak (Rock Dog) was once a drummer in the city, however, when playing in Bodi's band, he retains his specialty. Trey rock dog.png|Trey (Rock Dog) Miku_performance_2.jpg|Miku Izayoi (Date A Live) is a extremely talented singer. Pumpkin_Rapper_(Halloween).png|Pumpkin Rapper (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) would use his clever raps and rhymes to distract his opponents. 500px-Flirty_Sasha-1-.jpg|Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go To Heaven Series) Brook violin.jpg|Brook (One Piece) is a virtuoso musician highly skilled in playing all kinds of instruments such as the violin... Brook and piano.png|...the Piano... Brook One Piece king.jpg|...and the guitar. Simonette-simonette-31264007-593-377.jpg|The Chipmunks and The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) The Dazzlings singing together EG2-0.png|The Dazzlings/Sirens (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Coloratura ID S5E24.png|Coloratura (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade official artwork.png|Songbird Serenade (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Octavia Melody.jpg|Octavia Melody (My little pony: Friendship is Magic) Gazelle Zootopia.jpg|Gazelle (Zootopia) Minabenbates.png|Mina Mongoose (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Alley_cats.png|Alley Cats (The Aristocats) Noodle, Guitarist of the Gorillaz.jpg|Performing a guitar solo that was described by 2-D as "200 Demons Screaming in Arabic. Brilliant!", Noodle (Gorillaz) not only became The Gorillaz's lead guitarist... GorillazDemonDays.jpg|...but also demonstrated her speculator musical talent as she wrote the band's Demon Days album... NoodleDare.gif|...which also contains DARE, the first song she did almost everything, including instrumentals and singing.... Noodle_Broken.gif|...she also incredibly played the melodica while performing Broken. File:Alley_Cats_(The_Aristocats).jpg|Alley Cats (The Aristocats) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition